


Touch Me

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold_spn in 2010 for the prompt "Jensen is a massage artist at a really nice spa. Jared goes there as a B day present treat. Jensen gives him a massage with a happy ending because he really likes Jared. *Shy Jared*"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one got completely away from me and *Shy Jared* became "awkwardly-omg-shy-virgin!Jared". To add a little backstory/depth, I got a feeling of near touch deprivation, for whatever reason.

Jared couldn't stop fidgeting as he waited in the lobby. The receptionist kept looking at him, seeming more amused than annoyed, but he blushed and forced himself to stillness anyway. He must have been more drunk than he remembered to have agreed to this. Chad swore by massages, said it was the next best thing to getting laid for relaxing and recharging, but Jared had a hard enough time letting a guy kiss him and touch him over his clothes. He couldn't imagine that lying naked on a table while someone touched him _everywhere_ could possibly be relaxing. He couldn't do this. Chad would just have to find something else for a birthday present.

He stood to leave just as a pretty woman opened the door and called his name. She smiled at him expectantly and Jared smiled weakly back. Fuck.

She led him down a hallway lit with soft muted lighting, soft music in the air that managed to relax Jared a little in spite of himself. They walked past several closed doors before she led him through an open door, gesturing at the long table in the center of the room. "Take everything off and lie down on your stomach, and put the towel over yourself. It should cover you from hip to hip."

Jared swallowed hard. "Everything?"

The woman let her eyes run over Jared from head to foot and back. "You can leave your underwear on if you prefer, but it's much more relaxing if you don't. More free."

"You've done this?" 

She smiled widely. "At least once a week! The best part of working here is the employee discount. I think it's as important to my health as my multi-vitamin." She patted the towel folded on the table. "First time, huh? I promise, they're all licensed and very good, and you'll wonder how you ever lived without it. Give it a fair chance." 

Jared considered that as she left with another reassuring smile, closing the door behind her. She was right. How could he know if he liked it if he didn't try it? Still, he was trembling as he removed his clothing, even his boxers, and folded them neatly on the chair against one wall. Even alone, he couldn't help covering himself as he crossed back to the table and climbed on. There was a hole in the table at one end, so he lay down with his face at that end, reaching back awkwardly to spread the towel over his ass. He immediately felt better - his ass was covered and his dick was hidden between his body and the table. It was almost like having his underwear on.

The soft lighting and soft instrumental music were well on the way to relaxing Jared despite his nudity, and then the door opened. Jared almost jumped off the table, remembering that he was naked just in time, and lifted his head to see the hottest guy he'd ever seen walk into the room.

~*~

Marie had told Jensen that his client was a newbie, but he would have caught on immediately anyway. The kid - and he was a kid, for all that he was gigantic and broad and god, the _muscles_ \- was wound tighter than one of his guitar strings. Jensen hid a smile as he turned to pull a small cart closer. He took a towel from one drawer and after some consideration, chose some massage oil from another. "I'm Jensen," he said softly. "How are you, Jared?"

"Good," he answered, voice muffled. "I'm, you know. I'm fine." His back lifted with a huge, indrawn breath, then he blew the air out. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you," Jensen said. "Marie said this is your first time. Don't worry, Jared. I promise you'll love this. Just relax and let me take care of you." Jensen could see the effort it took for Jared to relax into the table, and rewarded him with a light stroke down his spine. "I get the feeling this wasn't your idea."

Jared snorted a laugh. "Yeah, no," he said, and Jensen smiled to see him relax even more as he started to talk. "My friend Chad comes here all the time. He said this is the next best thing to getting laid and since I can't manage to get laid, I have to come get a massage instead. So he gave me one for my birthday."

Jensen poured some oil into his hands to warm it, trying not to laugh. "So it's your birthday, then?"

"Nah, not today. Couple days ago. Finally legal and everything." There was a pause, and Jensen looked up to see Jared's ears turn pink. "Wow, that was. Sorry. TMI."

"Don't worry, Jared. You'd be surprised what people tell me in here. Sometimes relaxing the muscles relaxes the mouth too. But it's okay if you doze off instead - that happens a lot."

Jared shook his head. "Don't need my mouth any more relaxed, trust me. I'll just shut up now."

"If you like. But it's really okay." Jensen put his hands on Jared's shoulders and started to work, kneading, digging his thumbs into the knots he found. He took his time, working his way down Jared's back before starting on his arms. He was taking too much time, to be honest, savoring the feel of a body that was toned and well cared for and absolutely gorgeous. Jared was his last appointment today, so it didn't matter if he ran over a little. He worked his fingers between Jared's, kneaded his hands. Gorgeous strong hands that would wrap -

Jensen cut himself off firmly from that train of thought. It wasn't unusual for a client to get an erection in response to the stimulation a massage offered, but it was completely unprofessional for the massage therapist to do so. He could tuck the thoughts and images away and jack off when he got home, but here, this was about Jared.

Reluctantly Jensen pulled his fingers free from Jared's, smiling faintly as Jared's fingers tensed briefly to keep his close before releasing him. "How are you doing, Jared? Does it feel like I missed anything in your shoulders? Your back?"

Jared made an incoherent noise and Jensen grinned. Jared was clearly feeling pretty good. Jensen moved to the bottom of the table and firmly grasped Jared's foot. "Was that a yes or a no?"

"Um. Forgot the question. God, you're good at this."

"That's close enough to the right answer," Jensen murmured. He dug his thumb into the arch of Jared's foot and Jared moaned. "Tell me if I miss something, or if I hurt you. Feet are more sensitive."

Jared turned his head to the side, but kept his eyes closed. "I love a foot rub," he mumbled. "God, I'm in for such an I-told-you-so. Chad's gonna be insufferable."

"Oh? So he's that kind of friend, huh? I have one of those too." Jensen finished one foot and wrapped his hands around the other. 

"Yeah. I'm going to have to admit he was right. It's, like, end of the world, man. Chad is never right."

Jensen laughed softly, but didn't respond until he had finished Jared's foot and started on his leg. "So it's the next best thing to getting laid? I'm definitely flattered."

Jared turned his face back into the table and groaned. This groan sounded more embarrassed than pleasured, and the mumble of Jared's voice had the same abashed edge.

"What was that?" Jensen moved to Jared's other leg. "Couldn't quite understand you."

"I wouldn't know," Jared said. "I said, I wouldn't know. I've never, you know." 

Jensen's hands froze briefly. Oh _god_. He swallowed and forced his voice to sound casual. "So you weren't a wild teenager, huh?"

It was the right response. The slight tensing that was all Jared seemed capable of eased again under Jensen's hands. "Nah, that was Chad. I had to get a scholarship, you know? Going to UT is too expensive otherwise. And I want to be an engineer. Plus I can't, you know. Talk to people. If I like them. I get stupid and clumsy."

"You're talking to me just fine," Jensen teased. "Does that mean you don't like me?"

"Fuck no. Good grief, Jensen, you're the hottest guy in the world." Jared's hands fell off the table and Jensen could tell he was covering his mouth. "Oh my god. Sorry. There's the stupid part."

Jensen smiled and let his thumbs brush the soft skin where it began to curve up into Jared's buttocks. "I'd have to argue with you there, Jared. You'd give me a run for my money any day. You're beautiful."

Jared sighed. "Nah. Too big. Too clumsy. Stupid hair won't do anything right and my eyes are squinty."

"You're beautiful," Jensen said again, firmly. "Will you trust me, Jared?"

There was a long silence as Jared seemed to debate with himself, then he softly responded. "Yeah. Yes, Jensen, I'll trust you." He sounded almost surprised, and Jensen smiled.

"I'll take good care of you," Jensen said again. He pushed his hands up under the towel, firmly working Jared's buttocks under the fabric. Jared moaned and pushed up into his hands slightly. "There you go," Jensen murmured. "Just let me make you feel good."

He worked Jared's ass, filing away the feel of the firm muscle under his hands for future recall, then pulled his hands free and pinned the towel to the table next to Jared's hip. "Turn over, Jared, but turn away from me. I'll keep the towel over you until you settle."

Jared did as instructed, flashing Jensen a shy smile as he positioned himself comfortably on his back. "Thank you," he said. He looked down and saw the towel tented over his erection and blushed, putting a hand over his eyes. "Sorry."

"Natural reaction, Jared. Don't apologize." Jared left his hand where it was as Jensen poured more oil into his hands and began to work Jared's shoulders and chest, but he let Jensen move it away to work his arms. He left his eyes shut, which left Jensen free to stare at the pleasure clear on Jared's face, the flush in his cheeks. Jensen finished working Jared's perfect six pack abs and moved to the end of the table again to start on Jared's feet and legs. He worked more quickly now, although no less thoroughly, eyes drawn again and again to the massive erection tenting the towel. Jared was obviously proportional, and he had said he would trust Jensen, and Jensen really wanted to touch him there.

Finally he rested his hands at the top of Jared's thighs. He really should stop here. Or wipe his hands and massage Jared's scalp, sit him up and work his neck. "Jared," he said softly.

Jared opened his eyes and Jensen swallowed at the heat in them. "Jensen."

"I want to touch you," Jensen murmured. He dropped his eyes to the towel then lifted them back up to Jared's eyes. "I don't, you know. Do that for anyone, that's not what we are here. And you have every right to tell me no and file a complaint that I even asked, but god. Jared. You're so beautiful and so hard and I just want to make you feel so good."

"Please," Jared said. "Please, I, Jensen. I want you to. I love having your hands on me."

Jensen pulled the towel away slowly and Jared hissed as it moved over his sensitive dick. He was just as gorgeous here as Jensen had thought he would be, long and thick and Jensen would have climbed on the table to ride Jared until they were both too fucked out to move if he thought the table would withstand it. Instead, he wrapped his hands around the stiff flesh, slowly using both fists, pulling and squeezing as Jared's hips bucked. "So fucking pretty, Jared," Jensen groaned. "Look at you, leaking all over my hands, skin hot and flushed, cock so hard. Wanna ride you someday, want you to fuck me with this until I can't even fucking walk."

Jared cried out softly, head thrown back so that his neck arched into a curve that begged for Jensen's mouth. Jensen bent and scraped his teeth down Jared's throat, bit the juncture of neck and shoulder. "Will you let me suck you too? I know I said hands, you said hands, but I want to taste you, feel you fuck my throat. Has anyone ever done that for you, baby?"

"No," Jared rasped, "no, no one's ever, and god, _yes_. Please, Jensen, want you to suck me, want to feel your mouth on me anywhere you want."

"Oh, Jared, Want to taste you everywhere," Jensen whispered. He was stunned at how sensual Jared had become under his hands, and wondered why no one had ever touched him like this. Or if anyone touched him at all. Jensen licked a path down Jared's chest, tasting a combination of oil and sweat and _Jared_ that had him almost dizzy with want. Jared's hands were tangled in his hair by the time his mouth reached Jared's groin, and he pulled Jensen's hair almost painfully when Jensen swallowed him down.

Jensen worked the head, tongue pushing into the slit to taste, kissed and licked along the shaft, one hand working over the flesh his mouth couldn't. His other hand teased the skin behind Jared's balls, then moved back to brush lightly over his hole. Next time. Next time he would use his mouth there, shove his tongue in as far as he could, make Jared ride his face until he came. He took a breath and slowly took Jared into his throat, then pushed a fingertip inside Jared's body as he swallowed around the head of Jared's cock. Jared exploded, hips pushing up to shove his cock further down Jensen's throat, making Jensen's eyes water as he struggled to breathe and swallow and work Jared through his orgasm all at the same time. 

Jared's hands slowed their desperate flexing against Jensen's head as his body stopped jerking, and Jensen pulled his finger free and eased back off Jared's dick, slowly licking over it to get every last trace of come and sweat. Jensen kissed the head before laying Jared's dick along his thigh, smoothed his hands over Jared's still-trembling thighs. Jensen's voice was rough as he spoke. "So, was Chad right?"

It took a minute, but Jensen could see the moment his words finally made sense. Jared laughed. "Oh man. Not even close."

Jensen laughed. "I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted."

"Flattered, definitely." Jared's eyes were lazy and sated, but heat flared as he looked at Jensen. "Would have said he was right until you put your mouth on me. Your hands are magic."

"Still, I'd better practice my massage techniques. I don't use my mouth on just anyone, and I wouldn't want to short-change a client." Jensen grabbed the towel and wiped Jared down, sending him a teasing look from under his eyelashes. "I don't suppose you'd want to help me out with that."

Jared's jaw dropped, then he sat up and pulled Jensen into a kiss that screamed inexperience and enthusiasm in equal measure. "On one condition," he finally said, pulling back just enough to speak the words against Jensen's mouth. 

Jensen flexed his hands on Jared's hips where they'd landed, leaned in the fraction necessary to kiss Jared again. "What condition is that?"

"You have to teach me how to suck you like that."

Laughing softly, Jensen kissed Jared again. "That can definitely be arranged."


End file.
